


One of these days

by decayee



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decayee/pseuds/decayee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set somewhere between For the Team and Vendetta. Myka is not jealous, just interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of these days

"Hey Pete..." Something had been bothering Myka for quite a while now, and she felt she had to get it out of the way. 

"Mhm" Pete didn't look up from his food.

Myka turned the page of her paper, not sure how to phrase her question without sounding... envious? 

"That time when she got your tesla from you, how did she managed that?" She bit the inside of her lip and glanced at Pete who were thrusting more porridge into his mouth on the opposite side of the table.

"Huh phow? Hat?" he managed.

"You made out with her didn't you? Helena" Helena? No, that sounded to familiar, they were only supposed to have met the once after all. "H.G" She looked down at her paper again, nonchalant was her middle name.

"Well yeah" Pete swallowed. "But that was before I found out she was like what, a 150." He made a face. "But it's not like I was kissing an old lady, right? I mean, she's still young, body wise" 

Myka took a sip from her orange juice, to drown the furry little green eyed monster waking up in her stomach. It was just a tactic from Helena's side. And she wasn't really jealous anyway, right?. She was just interested, this was strictly friendly interest. 

"So... How was it?" She cleared her throat. "To kiss a 150 year old lady?" She added a little laugh, camouflage. 

"Well it was... Oh my god"

"What?" Myka looked around the b&b, waiting to see something out of the ordinary. There was nothing and her eyes settled down on Pete. He looked incredibly smug. 

"You" he said, dragging the word out "are jealous."

"What?" Myka laughed, feeling suddenly flustered. She added a few more fake chuckles. "Why would I be jealous of y..."

But Pete wasn't listening. He stood up from the table and buffed out his chest. "Don't worry Mykes. If you ever want a piece of this" he motioned up and down his body "all you have to do is ask." He pouted and did a little dance. 

"Wow" Myka laughed, genuinely this time. "Thank you. I'll be sure to remember that offer."

"You do that girlfriend..." Pete took his empty bowl, propped a strawberry in his mouth and left with a smile.

It was only when he'd disappeared up the stairs that she remembered. He'd never answered her question. 

Myka smiled to herself and went back to the paper, head in hand. She'd just have to find out for herself.

One of these days.


End file.
